Just what I needed
by midnight87
Summary: After being in a car crash Kagome deals with how she lost her parents. It's just a short little story I wrote for you to enjoy while you wait for the ball to drop. Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

Just what I need

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed as she stared at the floor, the unchanging floor. She felt so helpless, just sitting there while her friends and family were fighting for their lives. She got out unscathed, that wasn't right. If one of them died, and she got out without a scratch, what was that saying?

"Miss?"

Kagome shot her head up and stared into an innocent nurse's green eyes. "Are they ok?" Kagome held her breath while she awaited the answer.

"Your friends are still in critical condition. Your brother has become better after the surgery. But…"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. But? 'But' is never good thing, especially when you're sitting in the hospital.

"Your parents didn't make it."

Kagome gasped and she instantly felt tears sting her eyes. Her parents are dead?

"Is there anyone I can call for your?" The nurse asked, rubbing a hand down Kagome's back. But Kagome didn't answer, too shocked to hear anything.

She'd never pick up a pencil again. That's what got her in the mess in the first place. She had been chosen to go to the national art show. Kagome had been delighted. She had told her friends and her boyfriend right away, and they were all on their way to the gallery, packed into the back of her parent's mini-van.

Her brother Sota, her best friend Sango, and Sango's boyfriend Miroku, were all sitting in the middle three seats. Kagome and her boyfriends, Inuyasha, were sitting in the back two seats.

That's when a Semi-Truck carrying a tuck full of coal came and hit the mini-van head on. The only reason Kagome got out, unharmed, was because Inuyasha protected her at the last moment. Her wrapped his arms around her and shielded her with his body. He was always protecting her, him being half dog demon it was in his nature.

But now…he couldn't have die. If he died then he died protecting her, and she couldn't be able to handle that. The love of her life was dead because he protected her.

"When?" Kagome asked, her voice unrecognizable to her own ears.

"Pardon?" the nurse asked, looking down at the poor girl.

"When did they…you know."

The nurse sighed. "On impact."

This poor girl. The accident had been reported right away, but by the time the ambulances got there the girls' parents were dead.

Her brother was pretty beaten up. The impact of the blow threw him out the side window. He was on the road, scraped and bruised. He broke his arm, wrist, leg, and he has a concussion. But after the surgery he had to have he was doing better.

Miroku was doing badly. He hit his head on a rock as he was thrown from the car as well, and he had suffered a lot of internal bleeding. He broke his ribs, jaw, and his leg. The doctors didn't think he'd make it for a while but he was doing better. He wasn't out of the woods yet, but he was doing better.

Sango was stuck in the car. When the firemen were finally able to get to her she had a huge gash in the side of her head and her pulse was almost nonexistent, not to mention she was burnt pretty badly. She was rushed into surgery and almost died, would have if they were a moment later. She was doing better, but she still had a long way to go before she woke up.

And Inuyasha…he was doing…he was alive. When he was found he was thrown at least 15ft. from the car and Kagome wrapped up in his arms. Both were unconscious but Kagome only had a few cuts and scratches on her face and her arms and legs. Inuyasha wasn't so lucky. He broke his rib, he was bleeding internally, and he hit his head pretty hard on a rock, not to mention he lost a lot of blood. The doctors had very little hope for him. If he was a half demon he would have been dead on the spot. But as it was he was alive, just barely. The surgery did very little, but his body had healed itself a bit. The chances that he would make it were slim to none, but if his body kept healing itself at a study rate then he had a fighting chance.

But the nurse couldn't tell Kagome this. The girl looked as if she was already about to die. Kagome was out for 2 hours. The doctors had ran multiple tests and she was fine. The tears ran down Kagome's face as she thought about how she'd never see her parents again.

The nurse bent down so she was at the same height as Kagome and rubbed her shoulder. "Is there anyone I can call?"

Kagome looked up into the kind face of the nurse. She took in a deep breath and started to wipe away her tears. "Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's older brother."

The nurse looked back down and said, "We called. He should be here any minute."

Kagome nodded her head and wiped away her remaining tears. Sango and Miroku both lived with Sesshomaru, their parents' having died. Sango moved in with Sesshomaru when she was 11, her parents having died of an air plane crash. Miroku moved in when he was 13, his parents hving been killed by a drunk man with a gun. But Sesshomaru was wealthy so it wasn't hard to pay for everything.

Kaome sighed, again. She had to be strong.

"Do you need anything?" the nurse asked, standing back up.

"No. No thank you." Kagome said, doing her best to send the nurse a smile. But she couldn't smile…not now…not ever. How could she smile? After what happened, she couldn't imagine ever smiling again, in her life.

_Happily ever after, that's how they want you to think it will be, but it's not, not at all in reality. The deaths, the tears, the fears, the falls. Through it all we still go on. The broken hearts, the cheating friends, so much pain that never ends. The fake smiles that seem to make everything ok. But no, not for you, because you know the pain won't go away. Bright and cheery, but oh so weary, because inside your heart is breaking in two. _

-+-+-+-+-+

And that's chapter one. I'm trying to do a sad story, is it working? I hope so. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I was trying to portray a helpless and defenseless Kagome. Till Next Time...


	2. Chapter 2

Just what I need

-+-+-+-+-+

_**2 weeks later**_

Kagome sighed as she sat in the waiting room…again. 2 weeks. She had to wait 2 weeks, but everyone was getting out of the hospital today.

The funeral had been a week ago, and Sota had been able to get out of the hospital for a day to go to it. It had been the hardest thing for Kagome to do in her entire life.

Luckily she had Sesshomaru and Sota. Sesshomaru was like the big brother she never had. He took care of her just like he did Inuyasha, only he didn't insult her, and he could always sense when something was wrong with her, a lot like how Inuyasha could. Sesshomaru was with Kagome almost all the time after he arrived at the hospital that night till she was stable again.

Along with his wife, Rin. Sesshomaru was only 22, 5 years older then Inuyasha, but he already had a wife, Rin, 18, who was a year older then Inuyasha. Rin had been with her when Sesshomaru couldn't be. But now Kagome was…well she was better. She wasn't just randomly crying anymore.

She tried to be strong in front of Sota and the others but she would always shake. Sesshomaru often gave her his jacket to keep her warm but it didn't stop the shakes. Problem was she wasn't shaking because she was cold.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, hobbling her way towards her friend. Kagome stood up and watched as Sango walked into her arms.

Sango had stitches in her head for a week but got them off 2 days ago. Her burns were treated and now you could barely tell she was burnt at all. She had made a full recovery, almost. There was a kink in her leg, making her limp. The doctors said that she just had to walk it off.

Sango wrapped her arms around Sango, closing her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She was tired of crying. She wanted to go a day without crying.

Sango pushed back and looked at Kagome. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt." Sango said, wiping away tears that formed in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Kagome said, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"Ready?"

Kagome turned to see Miroku, Inuyasha and Sota standing there, looking at them.

Sota was on crutches with his arm wrapped in a cast. The casts should be able to come off in a month. But his face was clean, no bruises or scratches in sight.

"Hi." Kagome said, moving over and wrapping her arms around her brother, crutches and all. Sota lifted up his good arm to pat her on the back.

"You ok?" She asked.

He nodded his head, solemnly. "You?" he asked.

Kagome gave him a brave smile. She ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm just fine." She said, finally answering his question.

She moved over to Miroku next.

Miroku had a cast on his leg, but he didn't have a cast. The cast was just there to be safe really. Miroku had to eat through a tube for 2 weeks, and today was supposed to be the first day he could eat real food. Well jell-o, mashed potatoes, and ice cream anyway.

"How about you?" she asked him sweetly.

"Excellent. You?" he asked, trying not to move his jaw too much. He could talk but his jaw was still very sore.

"Great."

She gave Miroku another look, making sure nothing else was wrong before turning to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was standing there, arms crossed, and looking the boy Kagome remembered. She hated visiting him in the hospital. He looked so weak and motionless and…dead. But she loved spending time with him. He had been mad at first, not wanting her to see him like that, but he settled down eventually.

She gave Inuyasha a weak smile, knowing that he'd break her brave girl composure. He was standing, no sign of a scratch on him. He had healed completely. He had to have casts at first but his body healed and he didn't need them anymore. He should have been out of the hospital days ago, to be with Kagome, but the doctors kept him, just to be safe.

"Are you ok?" she asked, quietly.

It killed her to know that he got hurt so much protecting her. If she wasn't so weak…then maybe he wouldn't be as badly hurt.

"I've been fine for days. Stupid doctors just wouldn't let me out."

Kagome smiled and rushed into his arms. Surprised, he almost fell backwards, but steadied them quickly. He looked down at the top of her head and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible.

The only thing running through his head when he saw that the Semi-Truck was going to crash into them was to protect Kagome. Kagome felt the tears she was trying to hold back fill her eyes again, but she squeezed them shut, hoping that they wouldn't fall and that Inuyasha wouldn't notice the scent of salt. But he did.

He pulled back and raised Kagome's chin so her face was facing his. He looked down into her chocolate eyes and felt his heart break. She looked so confused and hurt, and he didn't know how to help her.

"Kagome?" he asked slowly.

She closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest. She didn't want to talk and she didn't want to cry. She just wanted him to hold her. That's all she wanted. Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at his girlfriend.

She was so fragile now, and he didn't want to break her.

He motion for the others to go on ahead, Sesshomaru waiting in his car. He waited till the others were gone before looking back down at the beauty in front of him.

"Kagome?" he asked again.

"Just hold me." Kagome said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Please Inuyasha, just hold me."

Inuyasha sighed but did what she asked. After 10 minutes he picked her up, holding her under her thighs so she could keep holding on to him, and walked out to the parking lot.

He climbed into the front seat of his brothers' car and situated Kagome so she was sitting in his lap. He nodded towards Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist as they pulled out of the parking lot, leaving the hospital. That was one place he wouldn't miss.

_When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, look beside you and I will be there._

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Alright that was chapter two. Only one more left. I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review please. Till Next Time…


	3. Chapter 3

Just what I need

-+-+-+-+-+

_**2 months after the accident**_

Inuyasha sighed as he stared out a window, watching the sky as the sun set. Everything was still weird. He wasn't use to leaving with his girl friend and her brother. And Kagome wasn't Kagome. She had mourned and she was moving on as well as could be expected but she didn't paint anymore. She wouldn't even draw. And that scared him.

Kagome loved drawing more then life itself. He had tried to convince her to draw again, but she always made up excuses. He pointed out to her that she hadn't drew anything for over 2 months but she gave another excuse and quickly changed the topic.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He just wanted Kagome to be happy again.

She had been through a lot the past 2 months and she was always trying to put up a brave face for her brother but Inuyasha saw straight through it, as did everyone else.

He sighed again and walked out of his room and went across the hall where Kagome's was. He knocked softly on the door and waited for her answer.

"Come in."

He opened the door and saw Kagome lying down on her bed, wearing one of his shirts, that was way to big for her, and watching some TV, clutching her pillow. She looked up and gave Inuyasha a smile.

"Hey." She said, sitting up and patting the seat beside her. Inuyasha sat down and leaned back so that his back was resting on the bed board behind them. "What's up?" she asked happily.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. She was so sweet and innocent. Even after everything she still had the sweet innocent child-like side to her.

"Shippo said you were crying earlier." Inuyasha said, Shippo being his little brother. Inuyasha watched as alarm danced through Kagome's chocolate brown eyes as she quickly thought of an excuse.

"Oh, well yeah, I was crying. I uh…accidentally…cut myself." Kagome said, smiling, proud of the lie that she had just made up.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead and looked down at her. "I love you. But you're a horrible liar."

Kagome's head rolled to the side as she sighed and glanced back up at him. "So I didn't cut my finger." She admitted, looking down at her pink satin sheets. "I might have been sad."

Inuyasha grabbed her chin with is fingers and gently lifted her head so she would meet his gaze. "What's bothering you?" he asked gently, trying to get her to talk. Kagome tried her hardest not to talk about anything, which Inuyasha noticed the minute they got back home, so all her problems were probably eating at her.

"Nothing." Kagome said, her eyes looking at any and everything besides him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Kagome, I'm here for you. Don't shut me out. Please." He pleaded. Kagome sighed and looked back at him. She hated it when he did that. He made her feel like…like…like the most precious thing in the world when he spoke to her in that soft voice and looked at her with those soft eyes.

"Inuyasha it's nothing. I just…I was overwhelmed. That's all. I'm okay, really I am."

Inuyasha looked at her. He knew she wasn't lying, but then again she wasn't talking either. "Well then will you draw me something? To take your mind off things?" he asked, switching tactics.

"Um…I don't know. I'm kind of tired." Kagome said, quickly coming up with the excuse.

Inuyasha sighed, annoyed. "Kagome I don't know why you haven't been drawing anything for the past 2 months but you have to start soon. Drawing is a part of you, you can't just stop doing it."

Kagome sat quietly, looking down at the covers. "If I didn't draw then my parents' would still be alive. You guys wouldn't have been in the hospital. And everything would have been ok." Kagome said suddenly, tears falling down her checks and her voice quiet.

"Kagome that's not true." Inuyasha said, pulling her into his lap.

"Yes it is." Kagome said, pulling away from that arms that were holding her to his chest. "If I wasn't drawing then I wouldn't have been selected to go to the gallery that night. And if I wasn't selected then we wouldn't have been in the car. And if we hadn't been in the car then they'd be alive." Kagome said as tears gushed down her face.

Inuyasha wrapped is arms tighter around her, bringing her closer to him. "Your painting had nothing to do with the accident. We where were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Nobody could have done anything. It was just one huge accident. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control."

"But…"

"And don't give up something you drawing. You love to draw. Don't torture yourself Kagome." Kagome just sat wordlessly in his arms, trying to calm herself down.

"Inuyasha?" she mumbled.

"Huh?" he asked, rocking her back and forth, trying to get her to stop crying.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "What do you…do you…what do you want me to draw?" She asked, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

Inuyasha smiled and looked down at he girl in his arms. He kissed her the top of her head before resting his chin on it. "Let's see." Inuyasha said, thinking. Kagome smiled slightly and listened silently as Inuyasha thought. "Well how about you draw…a stuffed animal?" he asked, looking down at her, though he couldn't really see her face.

"Ok. A stuff animal it is." Inuyasha smiled. He lifted up her pink satin sheets and laid her underneath them. He got down next and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him, closing her eyes peacefully.

She still didn't want to draw. She didn't want to smile. She didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't even want to wake up in the morning. But she did, because she loved him and he loved her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, closing her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

"Yeah?" he asked, quietly.

"I love you too."

_A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried. Neither would a million tears, I know because I've cried._

-+-+-+-+-+

Done! I really hope you guys liked this. Got to go. Running short on time. Read and Review. I hope you guys had a good year and I wish you an awesome New Year. Till Next Time…


End file.
